Playtime is over
by PekoZas
Summary: 15 ans après la finale du FFI de la timeline Ares/Orion, une nouvelle équipe s'apprête à prendre la route du célèbre tournoi. Pour la première fois, celle ci rassemble joueurs poussins comme adultes, et s'y mêlent légendes du football comme jeunes prometteurs. Parmi eux, Kakeru, Tomono & Yamashiro dont les réelles motivations ne sont que la face émergée d'un complot menaçant le FFI
1. Chapter 1: La generation sombre

Le soleil venait de se coucher, laissant plongée dans le noir la petite pièce à l'aspect vétuste où se trouvait Kakeru. Le tapis noirci par l'usure sur lequel il était assis se découpait à peine du sol pourrissant sous l'effet de la lumière qu'émettait faiblement un vieux poste de télévision un mètre à peine plus tard. L'image était de mauvaise qualité et l'antenne retouchée au scotch avait depuis longtemps rendu impossible tout visionnage sans que l'image ne se gèle durant plus de quelques minutes.

Malgré cela, Kakeru suivait avec intérêt les images qu'il devinait sur l'écran : la finale de l'Inazuma Cup, le plus grand événement de l'année. Bien qu'officiellement appelée Football Frontier OC, l'énorme engouement populaire autour des équipes et joueurs en lice, et notamment les anciens joueurs de l'équipe poussin ayant remporté le Football Frontier International 15 ans plus tôt, avait conduit à l'apparition de cette appellation à présent utilisée de manière écrasante auprès des fans. Lesquels étaient particulièrement nombreux partout dans le pays, pensa Kakeru en se remémorant l'énorme cortège qu'il avait croisé en rentrant chez lui quelques heures auparavant à peine. Et encore maintenant, il pouvait entendre depuis chez lui la clameur des supporters massés dans le centre ville, dans la fanzone où était diffusé le match sur écran géant.

Mais, regardant les joueurs s'agiter en grésillant sur le petit écran bombé, Kakeru était conscient qu'une telle chose lui était impossible. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil dans la pièce voisine, il vérifia l'état de son père ; les yeux fermés, le faible mouvement de la couverture indiquait qu'il était toujours en train de dormir. Atteint du cancer depuis bientôt un an, c'était à Kakeru qu'il incombait de prendre soin de son père, lequel avait progressivement dû arrêter son travail sous l'effet de la maladie. Et maintenant, c'est le fils qui, tous les jours, se levait à l'aube tous les jours et travaillait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour faire vivre le foyer, mais surtout dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir un jour payer l'opération de son père, dont il savait qu'elle coûterait une somme faramineuse, bien au delà de ce qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir avec ses petits boulots.

Mais s'il s'accordait ce temps de répit pour regarder le match, c'était principalement pour mieux étudier l'idée qui l'avait envahie en voyant les clameurs de la foule et qui s'affirmait dans son esprit à mesure que le match touchait à sa fin.

Et tout à coup les joueurs s'arrêtèrent, sur les coups de sifflet à peine retransmis par le système audio. Une des deux équipes était sortie vainqueure du match et Kakeru distingua les joueurs se rassemblant, exultant, au centre de la pelouse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit ces mêmes joueurs au centre d'une tribune, soulevant fièrement un trophée doré dont l'éclat lui parut soudainement le plus beau du monde. Sous une marée de confettis multicolores et de déluge de joie des supporters qui passaient dans la rue, hurlant leur plaisir, Kakeru réalisa l'importance de ce sport capable d'unir autant de personnes dans la victoire d'un si petit nombre. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait, non ; ce qu'il avait réalisé, c'est que la fortune qu'alignaient tous ces gens capables de courir après un ballon était une possibilité qui pouvait s'offrir à lui comme une autre.

Le plan semblait fou, mais c'était la seule solution qui se présentait à lui. Kakeru allait utiliser le football pour gagner l'argent qui lui était nécessaire.

Deux mois avaient passé depuis la finale de l'Inazuma Cup. Et c'est sous un soleil radieux que Tomono et Benkido cheminaient sur les trottoirs de Tokyo, en direction du stade Football Frontier.

"Dépêche-toi un peu, merde, on peut pas se permettre d'être en retard !" s'écria Tomono.

Le gardien de but du lycée Raimon avait plusieurs mètres d'avance sur son coéquipier, l'attaquant Benkido Kyuusoku. À son habitude, celui-ci avançait d'un pas nonchalant, et ne sembla pas presser la cadence aux mots de son compagnon.

"Relax, tu t'inquiètes pour rien… tu connais la ligue, ils vont encore commencer avec trois quarts d'heure de retard." dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tomono aurait aimé partager son optimisime, mais Benkido ne semblait pas avoir compris la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ses yeux gris s'étaient perdus dans le paysage urbain qui les entouraient, formant une zone d'ombre sous sa volumineuse chevelure couleur ambre. Tomono, quant à lui, portait ses cheveux presque entièrement rasés, et, en toute honnêteté, il trouvait les choses bien plus simples ainsi - il avait souvent vu Benkido en difficulté face à sa chevelure rebelle. Quant au reste, il était habillé, comme son ami, du survêtement de l'équipe Raimon, reconnaissable aux deux éclairs bleus pourfendant le jaune historique de l'école.

Après plusieurs autres minutes passées sans succès à tenter de faire accélérer Benkido, les deux comparses arrivèrent face à leur destination, l'imposant stade Frontier. Quelques journalistes étaient rassemblés autour d'une porte d'entrée malgré l'heure - sept heures et trois minutes, vérifia Tomono sur sa montre. Trois minutes de retard dues aux nombreux arrêts de Benkido sur la route ("Regarde ces oiseaux, ils sont trop marrants !", "Attends, j'ai reçu une notification" parmi tant d'autres). Courant vers l'accès au stade, il fut arrêté dans son élan par un vigile parmi un certain nombre qui bloquait la porte :

"Convocation, s'il vous plaît" réclama-t-il sous le brouhaha des journalistes.

Ils donnèrent le papier au vigile.

"Tomono Kiyoharu." se présenta-t-il. "Gar-"

"Le super gardien de but de Raimon !" le coupa son ami. "Ben, comme moi en fait. Enfin, je suis attaquant par contre ! Benkido Kyuusoku, l'attaquant éclair !"

Il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention du groupe de journalistes qui jusque là tentaient vainement d'extraire des informations du chef des vigiles. Se retournant, ils aperçurent les deux joueurs et s'approchèrent aussitôt :

"C'est Benkido Kyuusoku ! L'éclair céleste !"

"Le garçon avec lui… c'est le gardien mystère ?"

"Tomono Kiyoharu ? Les rumeurs disaient vrai !"

"Je me demande ce qu'il vaut sur le terrain…"

Et certains, plus directs, s'empressèrent de demander aux garçons

"Savez vous pour quelle raison vous avez été convoqués ici ?"

"Avez vous plus d'informations sur les plans de la ligue ?"

Repoussant leur assaut, Tomono passa la porte qui le séparait d'un long couloir. Plongé dans l'obscurité, on distinguait seulement les environs grâce à la lumière du matin qui passait par la porte, bloquée ça et là par les journalistes qui s'agitaient.

"C'est _ça_, l'intérieur d'un stade de foot ?" s'étonna Tomono.

"Bah, l'année dernière ils avaient mis tout ça en rose fuschia, tu sais ! Mais visiblement ils refont ça, je sais pas pourquoi. Peut être que ça a pas plu."

Ce n'était pas vraiment le point qu'il avait voulu soulever, mais il préférait arrêter la discussion là. Inutile d'apprendre l'existence de cuvettes de toilette arc en ciel ou de douches en forme de crocodiles.

S'avançant dans les couloirs, il découvrait un dédale de passages parsemés de portes. Heureusement, des panneaux dotés de flèches leur indiquaient la direction à suivre.

"C'est chelou quand même… l'année dernière, il y avait plein de monde dans les couloirs." s'étonna Benkido.

"Ah ?"

À ses yeux, étant donné le faible nombre de voitures garées dans le parking, il était naturel de ne pas s'attendre à rencontrer beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur. Mais l'absence totale de personnel l'inquiétait quelque peu. Il était dans un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait au bout du labyrinthe de couloirs qu'ils traversaient.

Et puis, ils arrivèrent face à un couloir plus large que les autres. Bien plus, pensa Tomono qui réalisa qu'on aurait facilement pu y aligner plusieurs salles de classe. Sur les murs s'alignaient les logos des sponsors de la ligue, accompagnés de divers slogans et hashtags, tels que "Vise le sommet !" ou encore "#ViveInazuma". Et au bout du couloir, la pelouse

Le soleil ébouit Tomono lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte du stade. Et regardant les alentours, il réalisa qu'il n'était à présent plus qu'un grain de sable dans un univers immense. Plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus de sa tête s'arrêtaient une voûte vers laquelle montaient d'innombrables rangées de gradins de couleurs variées. Une complexe charpente reliait les deux, encerclant un terrain qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Et au milieu de la pelouse étaient rassemblés plus d'une cinquantaine de joueurs autour d'une scène où était placé un pupitre. autour duquel s'affairaient quelques individus à l'allure officielle.

"Aaah, les Raimon !" s'écria au micro un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Ses longs cheveux verts rasés sur les côtés tombaient en cascade sur son épaule droite et un regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes grises surmontaient une barbichette en désordre. "Super ça, on va pouvoir commencer maintenant."

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers les deux arrivants. Bien que Benkido ne semblait pas particulièrement importuné, Tomono sentit monter en lui une certaine gêne. Bon nombre des joueurs massés sur le terrain étaient adultes, et parmi eux se trouvaient certains qu'il reconnaissait pour les avoir vus de nombreuses fois passer à la télévision. En d'autres termes, la crème de la ligue japonaise, dont la success story affolait les médias depuis près d'une quinzaine d'année. Mais aussi des joueurs plus jeunes, dont Tomono avait entendu parler pour leurs prouesses lors du Football Frontier, et d'autres qu'il ne reconnaissait tout simplement pas. Plusieurs saluèrent d'un sourire les deux jeunes, et Benkido retourna ces saluts d'un signe de main.

"Donc !" s'écria au micro l'homme aux cheveux verts " Vous êtes tous présents ici parce que vous avez reçu la convocation envoyée par la ligue, et vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi !"

Personne ne sembla réagir.

"...ou peut-être pas." se reprit-il. "À ce que je vois, les rumeurs ont suffisamment circulé…"

"Ça aurait aidé s'il avait pas laissé fuiter la liste des sélectionnés…" grommela Benkido. "Encore heureux que le lieu de rendez vous ait pas fuité avec."

Tomono sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Il avait eu vent de la raison de sa présence, mais il avait encore du mal à y croire. La présence de tous ces joueurs de légende autour de lui ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'étrangéité de cette situation, qui s'apparentait presque au domaine du rêve.

"Bon sang, c'est plus dur à annoncer maintenant qu'il y a plus de suspense..." entendit-on l'homme au micro grommeler. "on va commencer par les présentations, tiens."

Parlant plus fort, il poursuivit :

"Kimyou Riida ! Coach ! J'ai eu l'honneur d'entraîner l'équipe de Kazekami la saison dernière."

"Kazekami ?!" reprit Tomono, étonné. "Les vainqueurs de l'Inazuma Cup ?!"

"T'avais pas reconnu ?" le taquina Benkido. "Il y a même quelques joueurs de l'équipe. Enfin, pas que ce soit étonnant..."

"...et cette année," continua Kimyou, "j'ai été choisi par la ligue pour exercer la noble fonction de coach pour un évènement des plus importants ! Le FFI v2 !"

Des murmures d'excitation parcoururent la foule. Les rumeurs disaient donc vrai ! Une nouvelle édition du mythique FFI était en préparation… et les convocations que tous avaient reçues avaient donc bien la signification pressentie…

"Vous tous ! Vous avez été choisis pour représenter le Japon dans ce tournoi aux dimensions jamais vues auparavant ! Vous avez une chance d'intégrer la nouvelle Inazuma Japon !"


	2. Chapitre 2: La route des tests

Assis sur un siège aux couleurs vives, Yamashiro regardait le paysage défiler à la fenêtre du bus. Autour de lui, le brouhaha incessant de la cinquantaine de joueurs avec lui. Tous étaient en route vers un centre d'entraînement en banlieue. Durant le discours du coach, ce dernier avait mentionné les procédures qui y attendaient les heureux élus, dont notamment une deuxième sélection qui permettrait cette fois de déterminer l'équipe définitive. Sans avoir compris tous les détails, Yamashiro avait compris le principal : la "sélection"par laquelle ils avaient tous été rassemblés n'était qu'un vaste mensonge. En réalité, il restait encore de nombreuses étapes au cours desquelles la majorité des joueurs convoqués se verraient écartés de la sélection qui irait disputer les matches de qualification continentale.  
La principale épreuve de sélection serait constituée d'une compétition entre quatre équipes dans lesquelles seraient réparties la soixantaine de joueurs. Le coach Kimyou était actuellement en train de passer dans l'allée centrale du bus, en distribuant aux joueurs des papiers sur lesquels étaient inscrits le numéro de leur équipe ainsi que différentes informations la concernant. Mais la lenteur de la progression du coach, qui s'arrêtait régulièrement pour causer avec les joueurs, exaspérait Yamashiro, et ce d'autant plus qu'ils entendait les rangs derrière lui glousser et babiller de plus en plus fort. Se retournant pour voir qui en était la cause, il vit plusieurs joueurs pros de l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon originale en train de discuter avec un grand chauve et un nabot à la coupe écarlate.

"C'était un sacré but que tu leur as mis !"

"Vu l'angle, ça paraissait presque impossible, mais il y a rien d'impossible pour un vrai joueur de foot !"  
Les anciens joueurs de Raimon et Inazuma Japon étaient en train de parler à Benkido de la finale du Football Frontier de l'an dernier, au grand plaisir de celui-ci, qui avait entrepris de leur faire le récit détaillé de la victoire de son équipe, et notamment de son but qui avait permis la victoire de l'équipe.

"Et toi, t'es pas du genre bavard ?"

Tomono se retourna pour regarder son interlocuteur. Du même âge que les joueurs qui parlaient à Benkido, il avait des cheveux bleu pâle et un regard calculateur derrière des lunettes à verres rectangulaires.

"Hiura Kirina." reconnut Tomono. "Milieu de terrain dans l'ancienne équipe d'Inazuma Japon… vous étiez passé à Raimon, non ?"  
"Je vois que tu as fait tes devoirs !... mais le vrai mystère ici, c'est plutôt toi, tu ne penses pas ?"

"..."

"Lorsque ton nom a été aperçu sur les leaks de la liste des joueurs, ça a intrigué pas mal de monde. Vous étiez plusieurs à avoir été sélectionné sans avoir aucun historique dans le milieu du foot."

Et il sortit son téléphone portable sur lequel était affiché un article d'un site d'informations sportives, avec comme titre "Les joueurs mystère d'Inazuma Japon". Descendant un peu, il montra à Tomono un paragraphe avec l'en-tête "Tomono Kiyoharu" :

_Sélectionné au poste de gardien, le jeune Tomono Kiyoharu est scolarisé au collège Raimon, vainqueur du Football Frontier de l'an passé. Malgré cela, et son amitié avec le buteur phare de l'équipe Benkido Kyuusoku, il n'a aucun antécédent footballistique ou même sportif. À l'instar des autres joueurs mentionnés dans cet article, les raisons de sa sélection demeurent un mystère. Pistonné par l'administration Raimon ? Talent caché révélé dans le plus grand des secrets ? Une chose est sûre, la prestation du gardien mystère sera suivie de près par les fans de football !_

"Je vois que les journalistes ont fait leur boulot.." grommela Tomono.

"Tu trouves ?" réagit Hiura avec un sourire malicieux. "Si tu savais ! Ça c'est gentil à côté de ce que certaines personnes ont pu dégoter sur toi. Heureusement que les autres infos se soient pas autant répandues…"

"Les autres infos ?"

"Dossier médical, judiciaire, scolaire, tout est connu de nos jours… ton index cassé i ans, ton interrogatoire par la police lors d'une affaire concernant un de tes camarades de classe, ton heure de colle pour avoir cassé la figure à l'un de tes camarades…"

"Quoi ?"

"Ah, t'inquiète pas, tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout auront lu la partie "élève calme, studieux, gentil, bla bla bla". Mais tout ça, ça en dit pas plus sur pourquoi t'as été sélectionné."

Il regarda Tomono, attendant sa réponse.

"Je pense pas que t'ait été pistonné, si ?" reprit-il face à son silence. "La ligue est pas aussi bête… non, à mon avis, t'as pus bénéficier d'un petit coup de pub avec tes amis de Raimon qui t'a permis d'attirer l'attention du sélectionneur. Tu as commencé quand, le foot, au fait ?"

"...il y a quelques mois." finit par répondre Tomono.

"Seulement ? Eh bien ! Avoir un tel niveau en si peu de temps, ça relève du miracle, non ?"

"J'y avais déjà joué avant, mais j'ai vraiment commencé à m'entraîner que récemment. Faut dire que ça aide de s'entraîner avec Benkido."

Hiura allait répondre quand le coach arriva avec les papiers donnant les équipes de sélection.

"Tomono ! Alors bonhomme, prêt à donner ton maximum ?" s'exclama-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. "Je compte sur toi pour leur en mettre plein la vue !"  
Et il donna à Tomono une feuille de papier cartonnée pliée de couleur bleue.

Il la déplia pour découvrir la fiche d'information.

"Équipe 3" vit-il noté, accompagné de la liste de joueurs qui y seraient avec lui.

La plupart des noms lui étaient inconnus, vaguement familiers tout au plus, à l'exception de trois joueurs de classe internationale ayant pris part au FFI original : Fubuki Atsuya, le Chasseur d'Ours qui avait joué en son temps pour Inazuma Japon; Ichinose Kazuya, le célèbre milieu de terrain américain et Fudou Akio, qui faisait aussi partie d'Inazuma Japon, ainsi que deux de ses camarades de Raimon, Shindou Takuto, le Virtuose du Ballon Rond, qui jouait au foot comme il jouait de son instrument et Kageyama Hikaru, un jeune joueur prometteur qui s'était illustré comme attaquant aux côtés de Benkido lors du Football Frontier.

"On va jouer l'un contre l'autre !" s'exclama Hiura en lui montrant sa feuille de papier arborant le nom de l'équipe 4.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté du bus...

"Je suis dans l'équipe 4 !"

"Super. Tais-toi maintenant."

"Le football est vraiment un sport merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Mais tais-toi, bordel !"  
Kakeru regarda son imbécile de voisin avec un regard furieux. Il respirait bruyamment et, le voyant, Matsukaze Tenma préféra se taire et se remettre à regarder par la vitre les paysages qui défilaient à côté d'eux. Cet énervant compagnon s'était installé tout souriant à côté de Kakeru au début du voyage, au grand dam de celui-ci qui supporta quelques minutes à peine ses questions houspillantes et aussi niaises que s'il avait fait partie d'une campagne promotionnelle pour des licornes en guimauve ("je m'appelle Matsukaze Tenma et j'aime le football !", "tu ne te sens pas envahi d'un sentiment merveilleux quand tu tapes dans le ballon ?" ou encore "regarde mon chien ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est beau ?").

Une fois tranquille, Kakeru reprit la lecture de la fiche d'information concernant son équipe.  
L'équipe 1 : dotée d'une force d'attaque assez considérable grâce à la présence de deux tireurs parmi les plus côtés respectivement adulte et enfant, avec Kira Hiroto, l'Attaquant Divin et Hakuryuu, le Dragon de l'Aube, qui avait pulvérisé nombre d'équipes par ses tirs durant le Football Frontier. Le reste de l'équipe, sans être exceptionnel, garantissait un jeu solide. Il allait gagner ces matches, et être sélectionné pour intégrer Inazuma Japon.

Durant le temps de trajet, il avait pu observer minutieusement les autres joueurs sélectionnés, et avait soigneusement consigné toutes ses observations dans sa mémoire.

Les pneux crissèrent une dernière fois et le bus s'arrêta, face à une installation d'apparence neuve à côté d'un bois. Les portières s'ouvrirent, laissant se déverser un flot de joueurs dont certains avaient sorti leurs téléphones portables pour mitrailler de clichés ce lieu nouveau. Se retournant, Kakeru vit qu'un cortège de voitures arrivait à leur tour, et leurs occupants eurent tôt fait de déclencher une commotion : certains journalistes avaient, semblait-il, suivi le bus de joueurs jusqu'à sa destination, et se voyaient écartés du complexe sportif par l'équipe d'organisation. Les joueurs, d'abord intrigués, retournèrent à leur découverte du centre sitôt après. Le groupe contourna le bâtiment principal pour arriver à un terrain en extérieur, entouré de quatre spots d'éclairage montés sur des poteaux d'acier. Sur les côtés, de nombreuses caméras étaient positionnées de manière à scruter les moindres recoins du terrain, séparées par des bancs bleus décorés d'éclairs. Le coach s'avança au centre de la pelouse et prit la parole :

"Maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance de vos équipes, je vous invite sans plus attendre à aller enfiler votre maillot dans les vestiaires dédiés à cet effet ! Le premier match opposera l'équipe 1 à l'équipe 2, à vos pronostics !"

"Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, ces vestiaires..."

L'ancien milieu de terrain d'Inazuma Japon, Ichioshi Hikaru, balaya un regard nostalgique sur la salle aux couleurs d'Inazuma Japon où s'étaient installés les joueurs de l'équipe 1.

"Le bon vieux temps, hein ?" réagit Kira Hiroto, qui avait lui servi comme attaquant pour Inazuma Japon. "Si tu te sens comme ça rien qu'avec un vestiaire, j'ose pas imaginer ce que ça va donner pendant les matches.."

"J'arrive pas à croire que je serai de la partie cette fois…"

C'était Hattori Hanta, ancien milieu de terrain de Raimon et candidat malheureux à l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon originale.

En y repensant, Kakeru réalisa qu'il y avait un certain nombre d'anciens joueurs n'ayant pas fait partie de l'équipe d'origine. Au delà du fait que le nombre de joueurs encore en lice était plus important que la normale, il y avait une véritable absence des joueurs qui seraient normalement en tête de liste.

"Les joueurs légendaires…"

Les joueurs légendaires japonais étaient au nombre de 8, et avaient au cours de leur carrière fait la fierté du pays à de nombreuses reprises. Parmi eux, Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya et Kidou Yuuto, qui avaient démontré leur talent au cours des tournois de leur enfance, et qui encore aujourd'hui faisaient fleurir magnifiquement leur impressionnant potentiel, accompagnés de leur camarade Kazemaru Ichirouta qu'ils ne surpassaient que de peu.

Ils étaient suivis par la "seconde génération", composée d'Inamori Asuta, Haizaki Ryohei et Nosaka Yuuma, qui brillaient eux aussi par leur impressionnant palmarès. Enfin, le tableau était complété par un joueur italien auquel Endou s'était lié d'amitié lors de son passage en Europe, qui s'appelat Fideo Ardena. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis et Fideo vint jouer au Japon.

Une situation similaire à celle d'un autre homme, présent dans la pièce. Assis en silence, sa carure imposante se découpait dans la lumière tamisée du vestiaire. Terres, joueur argentin, était venu jouer au Japon, et avait décidé d'y rester après s'être lié d'amitié à plusieurs joueurs locaux. Aujourd'hui marié, il n'était jamais retourné en Argentine, mais jouait dans des clubs japonais moins côtés. Il n'en restait pas moins un joueur hors norme, comme en témoignait sa présence aux côtés des autres sélectionnés.

Quant aux autres anciens d'Inazuma Japon qui n'étaient pas présent aujourd'hui, tels que Kozoumaru Sasuke, Sakanoue Noboru ou Iwato Takashi, ils avaient simplement quitté la scène pro pour différentes raison et n'avaient plus le niveau pour être sélectionnés. Malgré tout, le souvenir des maillots flanqués du logo " Goujin Lemonade" faisait penser à Kakeru qu'ils devaient tout de même bien gagner leur vie.

Hikaru avait repris la parole, cette fois écouté par tout le vestiaire où le silence s'était installé.

"J'en ai touché un mot avec le coach. Il m'a expliqué que l'organisation du tournoi avait décidé de catégoriser et limiter l'utilisation des meilleurs joueurs pros à l'échelle mondiale. Pour permettre d'attirer l'attention sur les étoiles montantes du foot, les plus grosses stars voient leur utilisation limitée à une poignée de match . Ça fait une dimension stratégique supplémentaire, vu que leur entrée en jeu peut complètement changer le cours d'un match, mais aussi ficher en l'air le reste de la compétition pour l'équipe s'ils ne sont pas utilisés avec assez de sagesse."

C'était donc ça. Kakeru s'entousiasma à l'idée qu'un tel protocole allait lui permettre de briller encore plus dans un tournoi où la compétition s'annonçait ardue.

Il repensa aux articles qu'il avait lu, qui décrivaient les "étoiles montantes" du football Japonais. Entre autres, l'équipe U-16, menée par Nishiki Ryoma du collège Raimon, mais aussi Dazo, Wazo et Oazo du collège Æon, donc la proximité rappelait celle d'un certain groupe de Kidokawa. Il avait vu dans le bus d'autres joueurs dont il avait entendu parler : Kusaka Ryuji aux changements d'humeur dévastateurs, ou Amemiya Taiyou, aux attaques ayant la puissance de mille soleils. Malgré les recherches qu'il avait faites, il ne parvenait toutefois pas à se remémorer quoi que ce soit sur un joueur assis au fond du vestiaire, portant un bandana noir sous ses cheveux blancs. Après un bref instant d'hésitation passé à le regarder faire rebondir nonchalamment un ballon du bout des doigts, Kakeru l'identifia comme Ibuki Munemasa, le seul nom de la liste qu'il n'avait pas su identifier, et qui allait garder les cages de l'équipe 1. Repensant à la liste, une question traversa l'esprit de Kakeru.

"Et les capitaines ?" questionna-t-il  
Les visages se tournèrent vers lui et le dévisagèrent.

"Les… capitaines ?" s'interrogea Hikaru.

"Les feuilles de match ne donnent pas de capitaine. Il n'y en a pas ?" compléta Kakeru.

Les joueurs commençaient à s'interroger, lorsqu'une voix sortit des rangs

"Je pense qu'ils sont pas marqués parce qu'on en a pas besoins."

C'était Kira Hiroto, qui regarda Kakeru le sourire aux lèvres.

"L'objectif, c'est pas de gagner le match. Plus ce sera le bordel, et plus le coach pourra se pencher sur les capacités individuelles de chaque joueur. Et s'il y en a qui arrivent à bien s'en sortir en stratégie, il le verra aussi. Pas besoin de capitaine pour ça."

Carte blanche, en somme. Mais, réalisa Kakeru, cette situation posait un autre problème.

Si tout se jouait sur les capacités individuelles, même les membres de son équipe pouvaient s'avérer être de potentiels adversaires. Des adversaires qu'il allait devoir vaincre pour être sélectionnés.


End file.
